banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Tutorial
Here, you can learn about how to do any codes and markup on a wiki. Links Information All links are blue. If you have clicked on them before,they will be purple.If there is a link to an article that does not exist,it will be red. If you see a red link,you can click on the link to create the article. Normal Links Getting around a wiki is made possible by links. Links are blue text that you click on and they take you to another page on the wiki. To make a link,type this:link name here Name Changing However,you may want to call a link something it's title isn't.(ex:You want to link to Banjo Tooie,but you want to call it Banjo 2) All you do is: what you want it called All links are blue. If you have clicked on them before,they will be purple.If there is a link to an article that does not exist,it will be red. If you see a red link,you can click on the link to create the article. Paragraphs If you are going to make a link take you to a certain paragraph on another page,type: link name#paragraph name External Links You can make a link to another website. Type:address To call it something else,type: address [SPACE what you want it called] Text Text? Of course you know to type on your keyboard to make words. Italics Italic text can be made by typing your text here Bold Bold text can be made by typing your text here Both You can also made text bold and italics.To make it,type your text here Colors Change the colour like this:and when you want the colour back to normal, type Size Change the text size by typing pts> Shrotcuts Don't want to do that? Need small text fast? Just type and the text will be small!. Type to bring it back to normal! But, if you don't want it high up, you can make your text do this! Underlining To Underline text type text here and to end it type . Striking To strikeout text type text here and to end it type Pictures Basic All articles are better if they have a picture. To make one, type: Pic name.extension here This will give you a picture. Size To control the size of the picture, type #px Alignment To put the picture on the left or right side of the screen, type this: left or right Thumbnails And, finally, to give the picture a border and put some text in it, type: thumb|what you want in the border Titles Titles separate a page into sections. To make one, type: title name A big title is what you get To make a subtitle,put three = instead of two A second subtitle is made by four ='s Third subtitles are five ='s =Fourth,six ='s = Colons Colons (:) :can ::change :::the ::::margin :::::of ::::::text. :::::::Users often use these when replying to talk pages. ::::::::::::::::::::::They can go pretty far. Categories Categories are what puts articles into the right group. To know all the categorys available, click To put a category on an article type: Category:whatever the category is Asterisks To make a list or jot notes you need the asterisks in front of them. Type * to make an asterisk: * See? * It's easy! ** You can also make mini jots by typing two asterisks! * And then get back to your normal list Numbers Like asterisks, numbers can come in handy when making a numbered lists. To make one, type # # Num 1 # Num 2 # Num 3 ## You can also make mini numbers by typing two! # And then get back to your normal list. Lines If you want a blank title, you can just type This will give you a line: ---- Line Breaking You can type and this will automacticly break the line you are working on. Adding Collapsible Pages You will need to create three div elements: This is the title of your collapsible content ... The content you want to hide goes here ... This is the title of your collapsible content ... The content you want to hide goes here ... To initially hide the content do this: This is the title of the hidden content ... This content is initially hidden ... This is the title of the hidden content ... This content is initially hidden ... Sandbox Go here to test out anything!